Houseboat Crash Party
Chapter 1: Otters Away, Pokémon Play "Be good while me and my family are gone!" Said Opal, an adult purple otter. "No wild parties, Hinomaru!' Ernest warned the Espeon. Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly, Opal, and Ernest went off to go on holiday to Paris. A couple minutes after they left, Hinomaru got out a phone. "Party at the houseboat." Hinomaru said as he typed to a couple of friends. A few minutes, a couple of human disguised-Pokemon arrived, a couple pole-dancers, "Set up the decorations and music, this is gonna be awesome." Flames set up a disco ball, she plugged it in and it turned on, Hinomaru closed the curtains and turned off the lights of every house. Hinomaru took off his coat and shirt, revealing slightly muscular build, then got a stage and danced, Rukoshi also went up. "She's my cherry pie! Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise, tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie!' Both of the cat Yokai Pokemon shouted, singing Cherry Pie by Warrant Pole-dancers danced behind the two Pokemon. Hinomaru then decided to break dance, he then threw his officer cap to Flames, revealing his lilac hair "Dance! Dance! Dance!" The crowd shouted. The music continued playing, Hinomaru danced on the table. "Yeah, work it baby!" a couple Pokemon yelled. Chapter 2: Seven minutes in heaven 5 male Pokemon, Yu, Hinomaru, Naru, Youko, and Minus gathered around a closet with 5 females, Flames, Ai, Plus, a male Flareon that was one of Hinomaru's friends named Boosters, and a Hitmontop named Spinners, they were all in human forme. Hinomaru spinned the bottle, it landed on him, while Flames spinned the bottle and it landed in her. "Oh, heck yeah...." Flames said. The two got into the closet, Flames began unbuttoning Hinomaru's coat and buttoned shirt and threw the coat down to the side, allowing him to keep the coat on, and kissed him hungrily on the lips, Hinomaru obliged and wrapped his arms around her. Flames then kissed around his pectoral and stomach, tracing her finger around his abs, making wince a little before giving in, he moaned softly, then she removed his trousers without moving his boxer shorts After 7 minutes, Hinomaru only in his buttoned shirt and was in a pair of boxer shorts with Flames looked happily satisfied while wearing his army coat around herself while carrying his trousers over her shoulder "Can I have my clothes back now?" Hinomaru said, starting to become nervous due to female patrons wooing at him. "Nope." Flames said, teasingly "Come on, I mean it Flames." Hinomaru said. "Can we have more time in the closet?" Flames said to the other players. "Sure!" The other players said. Flames then dragged Hinomaru back into the closet, then the others heard laughter. "NO TAIL! NO TAIL!" Hinomaru yelped and started giggling. Flames began tickling her boyfriend by rubbing two of her fingers against his tail, and her other hand on his neck. A few minutes later, they left, Hinomaru was breathing heavily, his throat burned from laughing. "Clothes, please?" Hinomaru said. "I dare you to wear nothing but your boxer shorts for 2 hours!" Flames said After the game, Hinomaru was in his boxer shorts, thanks to Flames. "Why do you love torturing me?" Hinomaru said to Flames. "Not my fault you're so sexy." Flames said. "Stop, please." Hinomaru said. Hinomaru covered his upper body using both of his hands, he was slightly muscular but slender, most likely due to fighting powerful Pokemon and most likely being a Psychic type, most male Rock, Ground, and Steel types were muscular like the pro-wrestlers he seem beating eachother up, but he was slender but muscular, and very petit compared to them. "Love ya, my Nekotama." Flames said. Flames then played with the split tail, running her fingers all over the short furred tail, causing Hinomaru to twitch. "More minutes?" Plus asked. "No way, he's had enough." Flames said. Even though she was flirty towards Hinomaru and she was known to strip him down to his boxers, play with his tail, and tickle him when playing 7 or 11 minutes in heaven, she would never strip him naked, because she would never have sex with him unless they are alone. Chapter 3: Water party After the game, Hinomaru's dare to keep his clothes off was over, just in time for the water party. "Your boyfriend is one h*** of a sexy beast!" a female Delcatty who was disguised as a human said. "I know." Flames replied back. Hinomaru was only in swim trunks and his army jacket, he relaxed in the water, it soothed his body, along with the skin and tail, which Flames had poked her fingers on. Minus and Plus decided to make Hinomaru some Tamato sashimi, noting Hinomaru must of been starving by now, as he was following Hinomaru, he didn't even eat any of the food. A few minutes later, Minus called Hinomaru in. "What is it?" Hinomaru said. At this moment, a loud but low growl coming from the Human-Espeon mix that reached his ears that betrayed a neglected hunger, he had known that the dancing was 4 hours long and 7 minutes in Helen last at least 1 or 2 hours, but he had never remembered he skipped dinner and was probably starving by now, Plus showed a teasing look as he placed a hand on his abdomen to stifle the sound. Even though Hinomaru was an intelligent male Espeon, when throwing parties, he often forgot to eat due to dancing on the tables, 7 minutes in heaven and he never ate any of the food provided at the parties 'S***, How long did I last eat?' Hiromaru thought. "Ah, my poor little Nekomata, many hours have past since you've last eaten, your poor stomach must have been annoying you, You must be starving by now!" Plus said in a baby-talk manner showing him Tamato sashimi "No thanks." Hinomaru said "Liar, your stomach disagreed with you seconds ago." Plus said. It resulted in another growl from the offended organ, promoting him to pick up the dish. "Alright, fine." Hinomaru picked up the dish and ate it, despite the hot taste, it didn't burn his mouth and throat. "I made it myself, I know your favourite berry is Tamato Berries, so here you go." Plus said. Hinomaru went outside, when he was done, he put the dish back into the kitchen. Chapter 4: Karaoke When the karaoke was up, the songs they often sang were Cherry Pie by Warrant and many other songs with explicit lyrics. Flames had a more relaxing voice when singing, like a beautiful female singer on a cruiser, she sang an acoustic version of Cassie by Flyleaf Hinomaru had a more J-rocker-like voice, he took off his coat and buttoned shirt and there it to the floor, he sang Cherry Pie by Warrant, causing many females who whistle Kyo and Youko sang Barbie Girl, Youko did the Barbie role while Kyo did the Ken role. Chapter 5: End of party "Everyone, it's time to go, go, GO!" Hinomaru said. Everyone, including the other Pokemon and the strip dancers left and Hinomaru, Flames, Kyo, Youko, Rukoshi, and Tetsuo cleaned up before the Otter family arrived After they cleaned up in the nick of time, they heard footsteps approaching the front door. "Everyone, change back!" Called out Hinomaru. The Pokémon quickly reverted to their original forms just as the Otters returned. Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics